Seeing the Light
by Judas Rising
Summary: Matt and Amy have broken up, and now they are really heart broken, but will they pull it all together and see the light? what is going on in the alliance, will something happen between two other people? Chapter 2 now up!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dont own, dont sue!!! 

I am posting this fic for my friend Amanda, so if you have any questions or comments please email them to her at : break_the_walls_down@hotmail.com 

********************** 

Seeing the light   
  
Amy sat in Stephanie's locker room, they had broken up. She and Matt had talked about this long before it had happened; even when they broke up they were going to stay friends. But now, now that it had happened, she didn't think they could stay friends.   
The fan we're, probably, sadder about it then she and Matt, but it hadn't been Matt and Lita and it had happened.   
She hadn't cried and wasn't planning to. Crying never solved anything, but she did move all her things from the 'Team Extreme' dressing room.   
That's where Stephanie came in. Even since Amy had helped her screw her brother and his Alliance, they had become best friends. So, Steph had let Amy stay with her the second she had heard about the break up.   
Right now, Amy didn't know where Stephanie had gone to, but was grateful for the silence. That, unfortunately, didn't last long, that door flu opened and in walked Chris Jericho.   
"I'm going to kill him." Were that first words out of her friend's mouth as he paced the room. Amy laughed a little, silently, at the concern buried in her friend's voice.   
"No need, I think Jeff is already." She informed him.   
"As long as someone is." Jericho told her, finally taking a look around.   
"Where am I?" He asked her.   
"Stephanie's locker room." Amy told him, watching his face change from concern for her to utter disgusted.   
"Damn." Was all he said and all he had time to say because Stephanie chooses that moment to walk in.   
"Jericho." She sneered at him.   
"Princess." He said, sneering back.   
Amy jumped up, placing herself in between her two friends.   
"Guys, please, just be nice to each other. Please." She begged them.   
"Fine." Stephanie said, agreeing.   
"Only for you." Jericho agreed.   
"Thank you." Amy said, smiling, she had won.   
"I need to get to the match. See you two, alive, when I get back." With that Amy left the dressing room and headed to the ring with the Hardy's, as her alter-ego Lita.   
  
Inside the dressing room the two enemies stood, uncomfortably.   
"Think she'll be OK?" Stephanie asked him quietly.   
"She's strong." Was his answer.   
Nodding her head, she moved to the couch.   
"You're welcome to sit." She told him.   
Just as he was going to sit the door busted opened.   
"You little bitch." Shane yelled, grabbing his little sister, by her shoulders, and shaking her.   
  



	2. Seeing the light 2

Part 2 of "seeing the light' 

Part 2 

"You little bitch." Shane yelled, grabbing his little sister, by her shoulders, and shaking her. 

Stephanie was scared, her brother was bigger and stronger then she was and he wanted to kill her for screwing the Alliance. 

Jericho watched from the side, Shane hadn't seen him, yet. 

"I had something, and you and that other bitch fucked me over. I'm going to kill you, and her. Not that anyone would care about you, you don't have anyone that loves you. You slut." Shane yelled at her, still shaking her, as tears streamed down her face. 

"Stop it, Shane, you're hurting me." Stephanie cried trough tears. 

"This is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Shane told her before hitting her, sending her to the ground. 

Jericho moved then, having seen enough, to stop Shane. 

"Back off, junior." Jericho ordered as Shane advanced on the fallen girl. Grabbing the older McMahon child, Jericho pulled him toward the door. 

"Didn't see meme, eh?" Jericho asked when he saw the shook in Shane's eyes. 

"Why do you care, what are you doing in here?" Shane asked the blond Canadian. 

"That doesn't matter, what matter is that if you're ever here or anywhere near your sister again you'll regret it." Jericho started. Then grabbing Shane and pushing his up against the walls her added. 

"Oh, yeah if you touch her again, I'll kill you." His voice cold and dark as he released Shane. But before Shane left he turned and added. 

"She the ho got you too." And before he could disappear down the hall, Jericho punched him, hard, and then closed the door. 

Turning he rushed to Stephanie, who was still on the ground. 

"Stephanie." He called out, softly, to her as he gathered her in his arms. 

"Let me see your face." Jericho told her. 

She shook her head. 

"Please." He pleaded, taking her hand away from her face and tilting her head up. 

"Fuck." He swore, examining her eye, witch was beginning to burse. 

Tears started to form, again, and with out any words Jericho pulled Stephanie up against him and let her cry. 

"Shh, he's not going to touch you again." Jericho promised the frightened girl in his arms. 

"Until you leave." She said, just above a whisper. 

"What?" He asked, not understanding her. 

"Shane won't touch me again until you leave." She told them, removing herself from his embrace and turning her back to him. 

He walked up behind her and placed his arm on her shoulders, gently. 

"Then I'm not leaving." And with that he turned her around and once again pulled her up against him. 

"Not ever." He promised not only her but himself as well. 

Reply Reply All Forward Delete Put in Folder...InboxSent MessagesDraftsTrash Can Previous Next | Close 

Calendar 

Hotmail Services 

Free Newsletters 

Special Offers 

POP Mail 

Find Message 

Reminders 

Directories 

Top ninemsn channels 

News 

Sports 

Entertainment 

Shopping 

Travel 

Lifestyle 

Chat rooms 

Love & Relationships 

Finance 

Photos 

More Useful Everyday 

ninemsn Home My ninemsn Hotmail Community Shopping Web Search 

© 2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe Approved Privacy Statement 


End file.
